Promesa dorada
by Suki90
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DE RETRACE 104! A pesar de todo lo dicho, les era imposible no sentirse devastados, habían tenido que ser fuertes frente a los demás, especialmente delante de él… su mejor amigo y familia. Pero ahora podían llorar nuevamente.


**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Promesa dorada**

_Desde que era muy pequeño, un extraño sueño rondó en mi mente con frecuencia. Muchas veces me pregunté… ¿Por qué sigo soñando lo mismo? ¿Qué significan todas esas imágenes? En ellos me podía ver a mi junto a varias personas, pero especialmente a lado de una hermosa muchacha de mechones cafés y un joven de bella mirada dorada._

_Pasó el tiempo y aquellos sueños se hicieron más frecuentes, incluso se hicieron más fijos… como si no se tratase únicamente de un sueño. Parecían más como… recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos… pero otros simplemente eran preciosos. _

_Sin embargo, el más doloroso sin duda era…_

Finalmente había llegado la hora. Era momento de decir adiós… y de dejar ese mundo que les había traído tantos buenos momentos. Era difícil… pero tenían que hacerlo, era su destino, y lo aceptaban gustosos.

¿Qué si dolía? Por supuesto, ¡LES DOLÍA HORRORES! Estaban dejando atrás un mundo que les permitió vivir y experimentar, pero por sobre todo, se estaban despidiendo de las personas más importantes para ellos. Les dolía mucho, el corazón se les hacía pequeño de tan sólo pensar que no volverían a verse jamás.

No querían irse… de verdad que no…

— ¡OZ! —llamó el joven de mirada dorada, captando la atención de los dos muchachos que comenzaban a desaparecer frente a él—. ¡Soy un Baskerville, así que esperaré el día en que tú y la estúpida coneja regresen a este mundo!

Con los ojos completamente abiertos, el muchacho de orbes color esmeralda le responde— Gil, no digas loc-…

— ¡NO SON LOCURAS! —lo interrumpió con fuerza— ¡Todo sobre este mundo es un milagro! ¡Así que no sería raro si las cosas más extrañas suceden de ahora en adelante! —continuó diciendo antes de hacer una pausa mientras los observaba con detenimiento, sería de…. las últimas veces en que los tendría frente a sí. Apretó los puños con fuerza y entonces, prosiguió— ¡Además…! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a esperar! —confesó— Esperé 10 años por tu regreso… ¡ESPERAR UN SIGLO MÁS NO HARÁ DIFERENCIA…!

Ante aquella declaración, los dos adolescentes no pudieron evitar sonreír, en sus ojos se podía ver una increíble tristeza debido a lo que acababan de escuchar, tener que esperar 100 años por alguien que realmente no sabes si iba a volver sin duda era algo triste. Estarías solo, por más que no lo aparentaras, lo ibas a estar.

Sin embargo, también un sentimiento de alegría inundó sus cuerpos por completo antes de que se tomaran de la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Cien años? —preguntó Oz entre leves risas— Wow… ¡Sin duda eres genial, Gil! —elogió el rubio, viendo a su más querido amigo debajo suyo—. Está bien, lo entiendo. No te diré adiós —dijo el muchacho antes de acercar a la joven hacia él, y con una sonrisa, alzar su mano hacia él—. ¡Hasta luego, Gilbert!

Y así, el muchacho desapareció de la vista de ambos adolescentes, quienes no pudieron sostener más su sonrisa y se desmoronaron nuevamente. Aún sujetados de la mano del otro, se permitieron llorar una vez más. A pesar de todo lo dicho, les era imposible no sentirse devastados, habían tenido que ser fuertes frente a los demás, especialmente delante de él… su mejor amigo y familia.

Pero ahora podían llorar nuevamente.

Rodeados de una completa obscuridad, Oz y Alice se abrazaron con fuerza, permitiéndose buscar consuelo en los brazos del otro. No se dijeron nada, ambos sabían cómo se sentía el otro, y entendían que nada de lo que dijeran podría calmar el dolor que en ese momento, aquel mero instante que la Voluntad del Abismo les estaba permitiendo tener antes de finalmente desaparecer y engullirse en aquel manto negro por completo.

Tan sólo estuvieron ahí, abrazados, dándose calor, protección. Algo que siempre sintieron junto al otro. Pasados unos cuantos segundos, el silencio se rompe.

— Gracias Alice… —le dijo Oz a su compañera, sin soltarla ni un solo instante.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces estúpido sirviente…? —preguntó ella, no comprendiendo el por qué de aquella palabra.

Oz, sonriendo ante aquel apodo, del cual nunca se cansaría, responde— Por nada, sólo… gracias.

— Hm… eres muy extraño… —le respondió Alice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Lo sé… —contestó él con una leve sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a ellos nuevamente, no sabían bien qué más decirse. Lo único que vino a sus mentes fue lo que nunca se pudieron decir… ¿Sería lo más indicado? ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Deberían hacerlo? Estaban a punto de desaparecer después de todo…

— Alice —llamó Oz nuevamente.

— ¿Mm? —fue lo único que respondió ella, quien estaba completamente relajada en los brazos de la persona que consideraba la más importante para ella.

Separando un poco a la chica del abrazo, aún sosteniéndola, y con una melancólica sonrisa, Oz decide proseguir— Alice, ¿le concederías a tu sirviente una última petición?

Alice, quien ahora lo miraba a los ojos con sus orbes moradas que aún se encontraban rojas por haber llorado tanto, tan sólo asiente. Cierra los ojos un momento y con su característica personalidad le responde— ¡Está bien, ya que mi sirviente me lo pide tan educadamente, no puedo decirle que no! —expresó ella, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa a Oz. Era por eso que la quería tanto, siempre permitiéndole reír aún en los peores momentos— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó ella de vuelta.

El rubio, que no había dejado nunca de mirarla, tomó las manos de Alice y las acercó a sus labios, para así poder plantarles un pequeño y casto beso, logrando así que la joven de mirada amatista se sonrojada levemente.

— ¿Oz…?

— Mi preciosa Alice… —comenzó Oz, aún con las manos de su dulce niña sujetadas—. Dentro de poco nos separaremos por mucho tiempo… —dijo él, recordándole a la Baskerville su triste destino con un melancólico semblante—. No quiero decir que será para siempre… pero la probabilidad de que volvamos a ese mundo es muy remota, hasta donde sé…

— Oz…

Soltó una de las manos de la muchacha y posó una de las suyas sobre la mejilla de su pequeña ama— Pero aún así… me gustaría poder firmar un contrato contigo por última vez…

Las orbes amatistas se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquella petición— ¿Un… contrato? ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! — le preguntó ella mientras con su mano libre le jalaba la mejilla.

Con la mano que tenía sobre la cara de la niña de sus ojos, dejó libre su mejilla ahora roja y llevó a la captora de su rostro hacia él, exactamente donde estaba su corazón— Puede que suene como una tontería… pero no me gustaría renacer, si es que lo hago, en un mundo en donde tú no estés —confesó Oz, logrando que las mejillas de Alice se tiñeran de un leve color carmín—. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Alice… y es por eso que me gustaría poder firmar este contrato contigo… para que nuestras almas se unan para siempre.

Alice simplemente no podía refutarle, ya que ella deseaba lo mismo. Desde el día en que se encontraron supo… que su destino era estar juntos, no importando qué. Que no importara lo que pasara, no se apartarían jamás…

Hasta que llegaron los últimos sucesos que les hicieron darse cuenta, de que la cuerda del destino es tan frágil que esta se puede romper con facilidad, y con eso ir hacia un futuro completamente diferente. Y aquello era algo que ella no quería. Deseaba estar con Oz por toda la eternidad.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y desviando la mirada, la antes B-Rabbit, respondió— Pero qué estúpido eres, ¿en realidad eres mi sirviente? No hay necesidad de hacer un nuevo contrato porque desde que lo sellamos por primera vez tu alma quedó ligada a la mía —dijo ella, aún sin ver a Oz.

El rubio tan sólo se dedicaba a verla con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Pero… —comenzó de nuevo, esta vez relajando su semblante antes de verlo de nuevo a los ojos—, si ese es tu deseo… como tu ama es mi deber hacer que se cumpla… —concluyó con vergüenza antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, el rubio toma nuevamente la palabra— Muchas gracias, Alice…

Y, rodeados por la eterna obscuridad, los jóvenes adolescentes sellaron nuevamente un contrato al unir sus labios, así como la primera vez.

No sabían qué les deparaba el futuro… Desconocían siquiera si serían capaces de renacer en aquel mundo, y si lo hacían tampoco estaban seguros de poder reconocerse, o si sus memorias se dispersarían para jamás volver.

Pero eso no les importaba, ya no, lo único que ellos atesoraban era el presente, y en ese instante, ese beso, era lo único que ocupaba toda su atención.

Finalmente la figura de ambos empieza desaparecer, y como si fuera un regalo por parte del abismo, sus cuerpos habían comenzado a dispersarse desde sus pies, alargándoles un poco más el momento. Más a pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se separó, deseaban permanecer así hasta que fuera el fin.

Y justo cuando ambos cuerpos estaban a punto de desvanecerse en la inmensidad de la obscuridad, se logró escuchar las voces de ambos resonando con delicadez.

_**Te amo, mi preciosa Alice.**_

_**Te amo mucho, Oz…**_

_Aquel sueño siempre me dejó latiendo el corazón con fuerza, pero sobre todo, con dolor. Me dolía cada vez que soñaba aquello. No entendía bien el por qué._

_Hasta que, el día de hoy, lo he comprendido. Sin duda alguna, no eran sueños. Esta no es la primera vez que vengo a este mundo. Todo lo que vi, eran recuerdos. Bellos y dolorosos momentos de lo que fue mi vida pasada._

_Ahora que estoy a lado de las personas más importantes para mí, es que lo entiendo_— Bueno... —el muchacho guardó silencio durante algunos segundos—. Ah... A decir verdad aún no hemos recuperado todos nuestros recuerdos. Aunque Vincent dijo que esto era muy extraño, el hecho de estar recordando. Pero... —nuevamente guarda un poco de silencio, mientras permite que unas cuantas lágrimas caigan de sus orbes—, es bueno verte de nuevo, Gilbert.

El adulto que estaba frente a ellos no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente, la felicidad que se podía ver en su rostro simplemente era inigualable. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Si…! ¡Bienvenidos a casa! —gritó el adulto que abrazó a los dos adolescentes con fuerza. El chico rubio, que en un inicio de sorprendió por el abrazo, al final terminó regresando el agarre con fuerza.

_¡Gracias Gil...! Es bueno… estar en casa._

_**La ansiada reunión de tres seres **_

_**que se amaron con fervor, **_

_**se produjo en una hermosa **_

_**tarde teñida de color dorado**_

_**un siglo después.**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, finalmente aquí está mi aporte al fandom de Pandora Hearts después de muchos años. Chicos, ¿cómo están? Cielos, qué buen momento para regresar al fandom, ¿no es así? Con el final de esta maravillosa serie que nos unió a todos nosotros en un mismo lugar y que nos permitió imaginar decenas de escenarios para escribir.

De verdad que extrañaré este manga, es imposible no hacerlo, lo sigo desde el primer día que se publicó el primer capítulo. Es un shock para mí. Ya no tendré nada que leer cada día 18.

Gracias Pandora Hearts, por todos esos bellos momentos que me mostraste. Gracias Jun Mochizuki, por crear una obra tan esplendida como esta, pero por sobre todo, por darle un final digno.

Espero que nos veamos pronto muchachos. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
